One Long Tail
[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3500589/1/One_Long_Tail One Long Tail] is a Land Before Time Fanfiction and is © to its creator The Great Valley Guardian. It originally began on April 12 of 2006 and is currently still in production while undergoing severe editing to keep pace with several RP's based before this story takes place on the Gang of Five Forums. Plot (This plot summary is with the 'corrections' mentioned above) His secret is revealed!!! After a month of living in the Great Valley Longtail's peaceful life is shattered. Despite getting along well with most of the valley residents, Longtail begins having several deep and disturbing nightmares involving him and the Night Circle turning blood red. He knows what this omen means but refuses to tell anyone about it hoping he can control his temper and issues when the time comes. However as the day of the Blood red night circle comes closer Longtail feels his emotions getting the better of him and he begins to fear that his lapse of control will result in his friends being harmed or possibly killed. Knowing of his past and his potential danger to the valley both Dante and Hunter decide it is for the best that they tell the inhabitants of the Great Valley. This however turns out to be rather large mistake. Upon learning of Longtial's past and his secret, the valley residnets, the most important being Cera's dad Topsy begins to distrust Longtail fearing he is a very great threat, going so far as to call the young flyer a monster in his face during a meeting at the stone archway. While the rest of the valley considers what to do with Longtail and his abilities, a sickle clawed named Darktooth sharptooth wanting a free meal attacks while Longtail is playing with Littlefoot and his friends. For a brief period the young flyer is held captive by the sickle claw and just as the valley herd comes to a unanimous decision Longtail is seen being held by the sharptooth, who now has a plan having figured out Longtail's abrupt secret. She simply bites him on the back of the neck allowing her saliva to slide into the wound. As fate would have it her saliva is not only dangerous, but contains a deadly 'sharptooth virus', amplifying aggression in whoever the sickle claw bites. And after receiving a fare dose of it Longtail immediately begins to feel the effects. At first the virus seems to have no effect until Longtail's right eye changes color from Quartz Pink to Golden Yellow. (While normally he is only able to do this when he is upset, the virus allows him to do it at will now). The second and most unnerving affect of this change is Longtail's voice, as it is now deeper and far more menacing than every before. Unfortunately for Darktooth her plan to turn Longtail against his friends and family backfired horribly ending in her demise with the aide of Dante and Hunter. While almost everyone who witnessed the fight were rather mortified by Darktooth's end, one single individual seems rather impressed and steps forward introducing himself as Longtail's lost Uncle Cyrix. Several days later Longtail is enjoying the quiet of the valley once more when a sound he recognizes fills the air. Immediately he is up and running towards the sound hoping against hope that isn't who he believes it to be. He arrives only to realize that quite possibly his greatest nemesis is now in the Great Valley Crusher a Red Horn called so for their blood red scales. It turns out later that Crusher is actually a double agent, being both used and a user promising to track Longtail down in turn for his herd not to be eaten by a much bigger enemy. It is a day later until the valley residents realize Longtail is missing. It is then that the valley residents decide to alienate Longtail from not only his friends but several of the meeting places as well. Shortly after the decision is made, another group of deadly fastbiters lead by a large Sharptooth named Bleeding Heart enter the valley, and seeing Longtails frustration and loneliness they kidnap the young flyer and begin to twist his mind to complete the're plan not knowing that shortly after taking him, Longtail forms his own plan and begins to play both sides, good and bad, for what some would consider his own personal gain. Just when things seem to only be getting worse a massive hurricane like storm rolls over the valley and beings to sweep a path of devastation across the valley over the course of several days and in that time Longtail fights against his friend and brother Dante atop the smoking mountain as it erupts. In the end he saves Dante and believing that no one cares about his fate fakes his own death, several times as a matter of fact, just to test both how the valley herd takes the news of his 'passing' and to try and teach them a lesson in accepting change. Bleeding Heart however in a fit of rage murders one valley resident going so far as to try and start a fire in the valley. However is only with the timely arrival of a new friend by the name of Zaine that Longtail's feelings and loyalties are put back into place and he tries to right the wrongs he'd committed. However in the end the valley herd decide to exile the young flyer to the Mysterious Beyond not allowing anyone to go with him. But in a moment of compassion for all he's done the elders give Longtail permission to decide how long his sentence would last, and in a final act of what he believed to be both loyalty and trust he exiles himself for 10 cold times and only leaves after the storm cloud over the valley is dispelled with an explosion from a flying rock. Vowing he'd return he leaves the valley and those he calls family with a smile on his face. Central Cast No good story would be complete with a set cast, but in any case these are the main characters that play the major roles. Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Ali Longtail Dante Hunter Cyrix Strafe Snork Potential Sequel There was at one point a sequel to this fanfic but as such time it has been currently dropped. Another Long Tail Disclaimer One Long Tail and it's series are non-profit fanfictions. All characters are copyright to their respective owners. The Land Before Time characters who have shown up in the stories are copyright to Universal Pictures. Every other characters are copyright to their respective owners. External Links * One Long Tail * The Great Valley Guardian Category:Fan Fiction